


300 word meme (1)

by hunntea



Series: pieces [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Deaf Character, F/M, Lighthearted, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: Levi and Petra are internet friends, and Petra has a chance to hear him for the first time. Written for the 300 word meme on tumblr. For the 300 word meme on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little carried away. The challenge is actually supposed to be 300 words or less. When I finished it was about 500 words. So I cut it for it to be 400 words. Hope you enjoy!!

_How do you like it?_ Levi types into the chatbox.

The three dots indicating Petra was typing shows up before she replies. _It’s weird being able to finally hear everything clearly. But I’m getting used to it :)_

Levi smiles softly. _That’s good_ he sends her. _Any favorite sounds? Have you discovered your favorite type of music yet?_

It had only been about two weeks since his friend, Petra, had received her hearing aid. The first time they met online, one of the first things he had found out about her was that she had been deaf for as long as she can remember.

When she announced to him that she was going to get hearing aids, he asked her how she felt about it. Her answer was that she was excited and nervous at the same time. What if things didn’t sound like the way she had imagined them to?

_I want to hear your voice_ she had typed shortly after.

They were on webcam, and he could see the faint blush on her cheeks. He had to turn his off, claiming that it had been a technical error on his part. But, it was because he, too, had started to turn pink.

When he hears the ding of the messenger, he clicks on the tab to see her reply.

_I’m listening to classical music first, but my cousin let me listen to a few of her favorite pop songs. Those were fun!!_

He scrunches up his nose. Levi isn’t one for pop music, but if Petra likes it then he doesn’t want to complain. Maybe he’d let her listen to the kind of music he liked.

_I want to hear your voice._

He finds himself clearing his throat. He’s nervous. What if she doesn’t like how he sounds?

_Levi? You there???_

His hands find the keys and he responds. _Yeah, did you want to turn on your webcam?_

He doesn’t need to know her response, because he gets the webcam notification right away. When he clicks to approve it, he’s greeted with her smiling face and her hair pulled back behind her ear, revealing her hearing aids.

_I don’t wanna talk yet_ she types _but it would be great for you to say something._

“What did you want me to say?” he blurts out without thinking. But she’s smiling nonetheless at his words.

_Your voice is like music to my ears._


End file.
